Down The Rabbit Hole
by LokiandThorlove
Summary: When four childhood friends are seperated due to unwanted magic, their worlds turn upside down as they are ripped apart. With the help of Rumpelstiltskin, the two girls who were transported to the world without magic, are able to return home. But is it really the home they know and love? Read on to find out!


Seven year, Hatter, six year old March , 4 year olds Rose. and Daisy were playing the flower field. They were playful children well everyone besides Rose she was quite serious, being the daughter of the Red Queen, seeing people get their heads chopped off can be quite tramutizing for a little child. Rose took after her mum's looks with the ginger hair, and the hazel eyes and pale skin. A large, wilted rose was braided into her hair and her black and red dress nearly feel to the floor.

Daisy was the little shy one with the long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, her little daisy chain crown on her head, her white dress flowing behind her as she ran barefoot through the flower field with Rose chasing the White Rabbit who was late. She was the only daughter to the White Queen

Jefferson kept stopping to catch his hat because with him running and how big it was it fell constantly, March ran behind him giggling and smiling.

"Come on Rose!" Daisy giggled holding her cousins hand.

Rose stumbled as she was pratically dragged by Daisy, "I-I am!" She panted, doing her best to keep up without falling over.

Daisy giggled, the fair haired girl was the shortest of them all, so seeing her cousin nearly trip was amusing.

"H-hold on...!" Rose stopped, her foot having caught on a rock and she waved her free arm, "There's a bloody hole here!" She exclaimed, nearly falling over the edge.

Daisy gave a startled yelp as she smacked into her cousin's back, nearly making them fall into the dark and rather dangerous looking pit in the ground. The two girls widened their eyes as they stared into the inky abyss, curious looks on their faces.

"Where do you suppose it goes?" Daisy inquired, making Rose merely shrug.

All of the sudden the boys rammed into the girls, making the four of them fall into a large pile of ow's, no's, and why's. Jefferson's hat fell from his head and bounced into the hole.

"My hat!" He shouted and reached out, a desperate look on his face.

March couldn't help but laugh, holding his stomach as he was basically sitting on Daisy, "That's what you get, you bloody git! You should'a never brought the ratty thing along!"

Jefferson shot him an angry look, tears forming in his eyes, "It's not ratty!"

"March! Get off me!" Daisy cried, basically being flattened by the larger boy, "You're crushing me!"

"Oops!" March hopped up quickly, ears flattening in embarrasment, "S-sorry, ma'am..."

Rose shook her head as she kneeled down next to the hole, her gloved hands on either side of the hole as she stared into it, "I say we go in!"

"Go in?!" Daisy sat up, ajusting her tiara, "Why on earth would we do that?!"

"It'd be an adventure, silly goose!" Rose gave a dark smile, "Besides...think of all the pain mother would go through if she found out her little girl was gone."

March shuddered at the red princesses, "You're bloody creepy..."

She shrugged and looked back down into the hole, "It's betta' than just waitin' around! Besides, Jefferson'll throw a fit if he don't get his hat back."

Jefferson sucked in his cheeks, "I will not! My dad gave me that hat!"

"Stop shouting!" Daisy exclaimed, glaring at the others, "Let's just see how deep it is!"

That made the boys go over to the hole and peer inside. Rose raised an eyebrow and carefully stood, going over behind them casually.

"I reckon it's a billion feet deep!" March said as he leaned dangerously forward.

"No way!" Hatter half-glared at him, "It can't be that deep!"

"How about we see?" Rose said, a dark aura lacing her words as she immediately shoved the boys into the hole, giggling.

The duo shreiked as they toppled into the darkness, unable to see where they were going. Daisy screamed in horror and rushed over, looking mortified at her cousin.

"Rose!" She shouted, "What have you-"

"Oh, come on, Daisy!" Rose grabbed her hand, "It'll be fun! Don't you ever want to have fun?"

Daisy hesitated, looking at the hole fearfully before swallowing thickly and looking back at her cousin, "Let's go then."

Rose beamed and nodded, holding her hand tightly as the two of them jumped in.

Daisy let out a short little scream covering her eyes with one hand, the other never letting go fo Rose's hand. Rose began laughing as they fell holding Daisy's hand. This was too much fun for the red princess!

The four children began hitting objects and looked at the upside down floating objects, well everyone besides Daisy. soon they hit a bed and fell into a whole landing on a dirt path, Hatter, and March let out groans of pain as they landed on their back sides. Rose hand landed on her fett but Daisy still holding her hand hand rolled making Rose roll as well, the little blonde letting out little screams.

The children all looked around tilting their heads eyes looking around curiously, everything was so different from Wonderland...everything seemed very, odd.

Hatter looked around them. "The holes gone!" he said fearfully tears brimming his eyes. "How are we supposed to get home!?" he cried covering his eyes. March was getting worried as well as he looked around but gave a weak smile as he saw his friend like brother's hat.

Rose shrugged "We'll find out one way or another won't we?" she said carelessely as she stood up dusting off her red flower petal dress and looking around head held high. Daisy swallowed thickly as she stood up lip quivering,

"I want to go home Rose.." Daisy whispered looking around tears falling down her cheeks. Rose looked over to her cousin and frowned deeply.

"I said we will, no need for tears silly!" she said with a laugh and shaking her head as she began walking.

"Please don't cry Ma'am!" March said with a cry. "If you cry i'll cry!" he said with a whimper.

Hatter got up following after the red princess hurridly, knowing she always got the four of them out of any trouble. she was the leader of the group...he was co-leader -as Rose said- March was the side kick, and lastly Daisy was the morla support for everyone - as she had said so herself.-

March took Daisy's hand gently and pulled her along with the group "How do you suppose we'll get home anyway?" March asked Rose who tilted her head as she looked ahead.

'Well, if I'm correct, this is the enchanted forest...then maybe 'umplstiltskin can 'elp us" she shrugged "Mum says he's a bad man that makes terrible deals that only 'elp 'im." she said with another shrugg." 'e wants me. apprently I'm his daughter, but I'm not supposed to know that." she said walking a little ahead not wanting questions asked. That subject hurt a little.

The group stayed quite for a little until March pointed out Hatter's hat in the bush he had seen earlier and Hatter ran to get it putting it on his head and smiling childishly. "I look like a real Gentleman with my hat." Hatter said proudly.

"I think you look like a stupid Git." March said with a snicker, Daisy slapping his arm.

"That's not very nice 'e's our friend." she said crossing her arm.

Rose gave a dramatic sigh. "Will you losers calm down?" she asked, "'e should be around 'ere somewhere!"

This made the other three children grow silent as they looked around curiously. After nwhat seemed liked hours the children began to grow restless.

"We're never getting out of here!" Hatter shouted, making tears brim in Daisy's eyes.

"Don't say that!" She cried out, balling up her fists, "We will get out of here! Right, Rose?"

The blonde looked to the said princess, who remained silent. She looked ahead, lips pursed as she slowly looked over, "I-I don't know..."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

The sudden voice made everyone shout in shock and fear, scrambling to look around where the voice was coming from.

"What was that?!" March exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Hatter grabbed hold of his friend in fear.

"Oh please," Suddenly, an elderly man with ragged hair and scaly skin appeared before them. He wore a long hooded cape and strange leather clothes, his golden eyes glinted darkly, "Now what could a few lovely children as yourselves doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Who are you...?" Daisy asked quietly, hiding behind Rose.

"Hm? Why I'm Rumpelstiltskin," He rolled the 'R' and chuckled, bowing as he smiled slowly, "But you might know me much better as a bad man that makes terrible deals that only helps his own petty schemes."

Rose narrowed her eyes, "Oh lovely...this git."

Rumpelstiltskin looked to the little redhead slowly, tilting his head, "My, my, if it isn't the little beheader!"

She sucked in a breath, clenching her jaw as she pointed at him, "You-"

"Don't fight!" Daisy stepped inbetween them, grabbing her cousin's hand, "He can help us, remember?"

Rose grumbled but looked away, anger bubbling in her stomach.

"Can you really help us?" Hatter asked softly, stepping forward.

"But of course!" The scaly man snickered, "Why wouldn't I help lovely children such as yourselves?"

"Because you're a bloody frog!" Rose exclaimed, "You're the reason I tortured frogs in 'onderland!"

He rolled his eyes at this, "A frog, dearie? I much rather prefer...crocodile."

"Stop it!" Daisy cried softly rubbing her eyes. "I want my mummy!" she cried out. Rose sighed some and crossed her arms.

Rumple gave his impish laugh that ent chills up the childrens spines as they clung to eachother. "i can help you, but for a price." he said sticking his finger up in a motion.

"A price? why?" Jefferson asked weakly. Rumple gave the same laugh making Daisy whimper.

"Well all magic comes at a price!" he laughed making the children close thier eyes.

"W-What would your price be?" Daisy asked, and Rose narrowed her eyes.

"It betta not be me, because 'Dearie' I would rather be eaten by the jabawaki!" Rose exclaimed jumping up. the children widned their eyes and looked at her.

"Now why would I want you?" he said wrinkling his face up in distaste. Rose gave an offened look and began getting ready to stomp over taking off her gloves.

and then there was a high pitched scream making everyone cringe and look at Daisy as she looked up at the sky screaming her bloody head off.

March covered her mouth. 'Alright I wont fight him!"Rose said holding her ears.

"When i call upon you all and ask for a favor you will do it." Rumple said with a smirk.

"Deal!" all the children said and Rumple gave a laugh again. "Now May i see your hat?" he asked hatter who furrowed his eyesbrows taking his hat off and holding it close.

"No my father gave it to me." Hatter said holding his hat protectively. March snatched it from him.

"Quit being a spoiled little brat." March muttered holding the hat out to rumple, who took it.

"This is you ticket home!" he said gesturing to the Hat, Hatter watching his hat intently with wide eyes.

The children tilted their heads and watched as Rumple poked the inside of the hat and a white glow surrounded the hat the children gasping as he laid the hat down a portal opening, they all smiled. Rumple watched "Now go in groups of two." he said watching as they boys took each others hands awkwardly and jumped in. Rose took Daisy's hand quickly, and jumped in just as the portal turned black with swirls of blue in the portal you could see Big Bed, and the UK flag. Rumple lifted a finger to stop them but when it was too late he shrugged.


End file.
